This invention relates to an improvement upon the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,096 and more specifically to back sight useful in aiming a bow and arrow by indicating alignment achieved by twisting the bow to the right or to the left by the bow hand of the archer.
The bow sight of the above patent has proven to be very effective in achieving proper alignment in the horizontal plane and more particularly in the vertical plane wherein a sighting member which preferably includes at least one bead is balanced for pivotal movement about a horizontal transverse axis. This pendulum movement automatically determines the proper elevation of the bow depending upon the distance to the target.
Bow sights have a common disadvantage in that provision is not made to insure proper gripping of the bow by the bow hand so that the position of the bow about a longitudinal upright axis is not always the same and not always such as to accommodate proper alignment of the bow and arrow in a horizontal plane.
Because of this deficiency, while the attitude of the bow and arrow in the vertical plane may be accurately adjusted or aimed and while gross adjustments in the horizontal plane may be readily achieved, the exertion of a torsional force by the bow hand of the archer will bring about misalignment of the flight of the arrow to the right or to the left which will result in inaccuracies in aiming.